duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Death Metal
|-|Heavy Death Metal= |-|Heavy Deathperado Metal= |-|Left Side= |-|Center Side= |-|Refined Center= |-|Right Side= Heavy Death Metal is among one of the strongest gods in the game, capable of destroying whole planets in an instant. Story There is no description of what Heavy Death Metal does in the background story, but it is assumed that they are one of the strongest gods in the god's arsenal and are capable of destroying whole planets in order to recreate them. Their greatest skill is the "light of destruction" which is a massive explosion capable of burning down whole planets without much effort. Despite uses this god in the Duel Masters Manga, it is not shown to be paticularly antagonistic in the background story. Card Explanation Heavy, Dragon God This is the right side of the god and is suprisingly the best part of the god, so good that it will have to be restricted for a good amount of time. Its effect is that when it is put into the battle zone, the player may destroy one of his creatures (Can destroy itself) and draw a card then the opponent chooses one of his creatures and destroys it. This might seem like a demerit but Heavy can destroy itself, so it performs well on its own and can easily be used to remove pesky early creatures as well as stray unchoosables. The extra card draw helps slightly in a civilization that does not draw much, and thus it is often used in mono-darkness for removal purposes. And due to its low cost, it is capable of being spammed over and over by cards like Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord and thus it was restricted, dragging the whole god link concept into the sea and making Heavy Death Metal unusable as a god link. Later on can be used to loop this creature over and over to destroy opposing creatures en masse. It was later released during 2016, 5 years later after its restriction in 2011, which greatly reinforced the Mono Darkness decks before they were almost all outpaced by cards like Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. The unban also made Heavy Death Metal return to be usable, but the god link was too slow in a Manalock Buster Metagame. As a bonus it also allows the linked god to force all creatures to attack the God Link if able when it is linked with it. This becomes less than 16000 Power when with Death, Destruction God and less than 12000 power with Metal, Dragon God which is a death sentence to most forms of creatures. If all 3 Gods are linked, it becomes a whopping 23000 or less and is basically a death sentence to virtually all creatures. Death, Destruction God The center part of the God, Death costs a heavy 10, but it comes with high power itself. It alone is a 11000 power Speed Attacking double breaker which is pretty terrible, but when linked, it destroys all creatures that are not Gods and usually ends up with all other creatures destroyed save for itself. This is further enhanced with a world breaker and unchoosable upon fully linked, which makes it inaccessible to most removal save for Redzone, Roaring Invasion and Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden, with the former which it has a solution on its own (If the latter hits you you are very likely dead). (If it even gets it to 3 Gods when facing Mono Fire Redzone, of course!) While its cost seems heavy, and easily send it out with extreme amounts of work and can easily send it out for a tremendous cost. Deathperado, Destruction God This is a version of Death that comes with reduced abilities and no removal resistance, but costs 2 less mana. In place of a mass destruction effect, when the god attacks, it destroys all opposing creatures with leess power than it which is less than 17000 when fully linked, making it able to wipe the opponent's field without fail in case if stronger blockers (Which are highly rare) are not existent. However while it can destroy creatures with less than 5000 power by itself, unlike Death it does get summoning sickness so it rarely matters. Metal, Dragon God The right side of HDM is the heaviest, has more power than Heavy, Dragon God and its effect is also the weakest. It costs an hefty 7 to 7000 and features an ability to destroy Cross Gears or burn mana which is slightly weak as Cross Gears are seldomly seen. Burning Mana can always help, however. And when linked as 3 Gods, if Death, Destruction God leaves the battle zone in any way, it can instantly link with Heavy and become a 12000 god that has no removal resistance, but it can force all opposing creatures to attack it like the same, effectively removing most weaker creatures. The Full God itself The full god is capable of annililating the opponent all by itself and when it is set up, its owner has pretty much won save for Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. When fully linked with Death, Destruction God, the god forces all opposing creatures to attack it which usually causes total death, while it cannot be chosen as well so most removal is pointless. Accomapnied with a world breaker, most opponents will fail to counter it when it sets foot. All opposing creatures will be destroyed as Death comes in as well, so there is usually no comeback. The Deathperado version can be removed and is less solid, but it can instantly wipe out the opponent's field without fail and is slightly easier to send out. However link most god links it has a latent weakness of being unnatually slow and the opponent has very likely killed the player before the gods can set foot. Therefore, special dedication is required and it is increasingly difficult to use when huge, high-speed and high cardpower finishers like Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and Redzone, Roaring Invasion come as soon as the 4th turn. Manga This is Zakira's trump card which he used to destroy shobu along with Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness after Death, Destruction God remains and pushed Shobu to the total brink, but he was defeated by Shobu anyway. Category:Armored Dragon Category:Zombie Dragon Category:God Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck